Love Me When I'm Gone
by Hanyou-Girl25
Summary: This is a Song Fic to a song by 3 Doors Down. It's very sad or at least that was what I was told.
1. CH 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or show.

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag staring up at the stars. She heard a noise above her and looked up to the tree where Inuyasha was sitting. He jumped down and began walking into the woods. 'Where is he going? 'She thought. She slowly got up from where she had been resting, and followed Inuyasha into the woods. She made sure she was far enough back that he wouldn't hear her.

'There's another world inside of me

That you may never see

There are secrets in this life

That I can't hide'

She continued to slowly follow him until he disappeared in between some trees. She could now hear someone talking. She crept up behind some trees and pushed away a few branches so she could see.

'Somewhere in the darkness

There's a light that I can't find

Maybe it's too far away . . .

Maybe I'm just blind . . .'

In a small clearing stood Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo and whispering something so low Kagome couldn't hear. Then he tilted her face up so that he could look into her eyes. He stared passionately into her eyes then leaned in, and kissed her. Kagome couldn't believe what she just saw. Hours earlier he had told her he loved her and only her and now he was kissing Kikyo. Kagome quietly let the branches fall back into place. She began walking though the woods, not knowing where she was going but not caring either. Soon she began to run until she was too tired to run any more.

'Maybe I 'm just blind . . .'

Inuyasha smelt something. "Ka . . . Kag . . . Kagome!" he let go of Kikyo and turned to look at the spot were Kagome was just standing. He could smell tears mixed with her scent. "Kagome . . ." He said before taking off into the woods after her.

'So hold me when i'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone.'

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could take him. He stopped only for a few seconds to take another sniff of the air. Then continued running. Kagome could hear him coming. She fastened her pace giving it all she had. She didn't want to see him. Not now at least.

'Everything I am

And everything you need

I'll also be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone.'

Kagome stopped running to take a breath. She leaned back against a tree and slid down to the ground. Her tear stained eyes gleamed in the moon light.

'Love me when I'm gone...'

She heard a noise to her right and slowly got up still trying to catch her breath. She walked over to a few trees and pulled back some branches to find Miroku and Sango kissing. They too had recently admitted their feelings for one another. Another tear slowly slid down her face. A sad smile also there. Kagome was happy to see her friends so in love, she just wished her and Inuyasha could be the same way.

'When your education x-ray

Can not see under my skin

I won't tell you a damn thing

That I could not tell my friends.'

Inuyasha stopped to find Kagome watching something threw some trees. He jumped up into another tree to see what she was watching. He saw Sango and Miroku kissing. Then he noticed Kagome's face. He could see she was crying. And at the same time trying to be happy for her two friends. 'Kagome . . . I'm so sorry. You don't understand. I was under a spell. Please let me explain…'

'Roaming through this darkness

I'm alive but I'm alone

Part of me is fighting this

But part of me is gone.'

When Inuyasha looked down again she was gone. 'Where'd she go? 'He sniffed the air. 'O Crap! She's at the well . . .' He took off into the woods. He had to stop her before she left. He had to explain before it was too late.

'So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone.'

Kagome reached the well. She pulled the jewel from around her neck and stood there looking at it. 'I could leave right now and never have to see him ever again. But . . . could I really do that? Could I really leave Inuyasha?'

'Everything I am

And everything you need

I'll also be the one

You wanted me to be.'

Sango had seen her friend's face. But couldn't bear to end this moment she and Miroku were having. Then she saw her friend leave with a look on her face as if her heart had been broken. That's when she had to do something. She pulled away from Miroku, only enough to stop the kiss. Miroku too had seen Kagome's face and understood what Sango was trying to tell him. He nodded. And that was all she needed. She took off into the woods after Kagome.

'I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone'

Inuyasha reached the well. He stopped, a sad look upon his face. He was too late.

'Maybe I'm just blind...'

Sango finally reached the well. She knew this was the place Kagome always went to when she was sad. But when Sango saw the sad look on Inuyasha's face she knew they must be too late. Then Inuyasha reached down and picked something up. Sango couldn't tell what it was until he stood back up and opened his hand to reveal the jewel. Sango gasped. 'She can't be gone...she just can't be...' Inuyasha heard a noise and turned around. Sango turned around also. In a baboon pelt, a few feet in the air, was Naraku holding Kagome by the neck with one arm. Inuyasha pulled tesiga from its shaft and charged at Naraku. Naraku dropped Kagome who was now unconscious from lack of air. Sango ran to Kagome's limp body to check to see if she was hurt. She then looked up to where the fight was going on. Kagome was fine but Inuyasha was going to need help.

'So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything you need

I'll also be the one

You wanted me to be.'

Blow for Blow. Inuyasha matched Naraku's every move. He would block then attack, Block, attack. It was looking good for the Hanyou.

'I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Love me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone.'

But then, Naraku up'd his speed. He dodged then attacked. His hand went threw Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Finally…I've defeated you. See you in hell Hanyou…One Day." said Naraku as he disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. Kagome finally came to. "Inu . . . INUYASHA! "She yelled as she jumped up and rushed to Inuyasha's side.

'Love me when I'm gone...'

Sango stood and watched. Tears in her eyes also. "Inuyasha don't die . . . Please don't die!" Kagome cried as she shook his limp form.

'Love me when I'm gone.'

His eyes opened and he gave her a week smile. He shakily reached up with one hand and wiped a tear from her eye. "Kag . . . Kagome . . . I lov . . . "And then, his hand fell to the ground.

'When I'm Gone.'

Kagome laid her head down onto his chest. And cried.

'When I'm Gone.'

Miroku finally arrived and gasped at the scene before him. Sango ran over to his side. He opened his arms and pulled her to himself as she cried on his shoulder.

'When I'm Gone.'


	2. Note to All

I'm sorry but this is a one chapter story, but if I receive enough complaints and requests I will make another.


End file.
